She Has Had Enough
by myloveisinfinite
Summary: After watching what The Authority was doing to her husband on Raw, Brie Bella has had enough. Brie/Daniel aka Braniel; Triple H/Stephanie McMahon aka The Authority and a bit of Shield.


Watching what was going on in the ring made her snap. Time after time, she had wanted to go out there to that ring, to help and support her man but time after time he told her no. He told her to stay in the back. Told her he didn't want her to get involved. That he didn't want her to get hurt. But this time, she didn't care. That was her fiance in the ring getting decimated by Triple H while his annoying bitch of a wife Stephanie egged him on. And he was handcuffed so he couldn't fight back! As she stormed to the ring all she could think about was ripping Triple H and Stephanie McMahon's heads off. Out of the corner of her vision, she spotted a chair. Damn sure she grabbed it. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to get into the ring with Triple H with just her bare hands. At this point, she didn't care if she got fired. She didn't care if she got arrested. She just didn't care. Nobody was going to do that to the love of her life. She had had enough. The crowd screamed as she ran down the ring chair in hand. She wasn't concerned with that. She went straight for Triple H. BAM! She cracks the chair across the back of The COO. She saw red. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! She just kept hitting him. The crowd was loving it but she paid no attention. Hunter rolled into the ring hoping to somehow escape the wrath of the furious Bella. Brie rolled in after him. She stomped and punched and kicked away at him in the corner. There was no way Hunter was escaping this.  
_Sierra _  
_Hotel _  
_India _  
_Echo _  
_Lima _  
_Delta_  
_Shield_  
The Shield's music blasted through the arena as they made their second entrance of the night through the crowd. They surrounded the ring as they typically do. After a few seconds they move to the apron. Daniel, still handcuffed, slides in the ring in front of Brie willing to do anything to protect her. The Shield enter the ring and come face to face with Daniel. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Triple H yells, from the corner where he was recovering. The Shield turns to face him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET THEM GODDAMMIT!" Hunter yells some more. They turn back to Daniel and Brie. They advance towards them. Just as they're about to strike, they whip around and start attacking Triple H. Hunter starts fighting back pushing the Hounds of Justice off trying to create distance. It only lasts for a good 4 seconds before he eats a devastating spear from Roman Reigns. They set Hunter up for their signature Triple Power Bomb. Roman lets out a thunderous roar before executing the finisher that's taken out some of the best. The crowd goes wild. Dean gets a mic. He rejoins his fellow Shield members in standing over Triple H. "Sorry Hunter. Incase you missed what happened with Kane earlier, we don't take orders from anyone. Including you." He hands the mic off to Roman who finishes off with "Believe, in the Shield." They stand over Triple H united with their fists connected. Their music plays in the background.

Suddenly, Roman slightly flinches. Stephanie attempts to knock Roman to the ground with little effect. When she sees that her attempt isn't working, she gives him one of her infamous Billion Dollar slaps. Seth and Dean also receive slaps as well. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO ATTACK MY HUSBAND AND GET AWAY WITH IT?" She starts going off on them. The Shield quickly recovers and stalks toward her. Stephanie quickly realizes she's about to end up in the same state as her husband and tries to make peace with the Hounds. She backs up towards the ropes but backs into a body. She turns around into the face of Brie Bella. Brie starts punching Stephanie repeatedly. She then whips her into the corner. Brie goes into the other corner. The crowd recognizes what she's setting up for and and starts the Yes Chant. Brie waits for the Stephane to walk out of the corner before hitting her fiance's signature running high knee on the Billion Dollar Queen.  
The crowd restarts the Yes Chant. The Shield makes eye contact with Brie and Daniel. They stare for a couple seconds. Anything could pop off at any moment. But then, Dean Ambrose steps up and extends his hand towards Brie and Daniel. Daniel and Brie both shake his hand before Roman and Seth do the same thing. The crowd cheers. The Shield's music starts up again and they exit in their usual fashion. Daniel and Brie once again lead the Yes Chant before leaving up the ramp. The Authority still lays motionless in the ring.


End file.
